A Hero's Tale
by SPARTANSvsELITES
Summary: Commander Shepard has three new dossier's and has to find the new companions and gain their trust but with new friends come old enemies. Story involes mass effect, halo and knight of the old republic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's Tale:**

**One day Commander Shepard was in his private cabin thinking about what the Collectors might do if he and his team fail. All of a sudden over the intercom joker called ''Commander the Illusive man wishes to speak with you.'' **

'**Okay joker ill go talk to him, thanks for the message.'**

'**No problem Commander.'**

**Shepard then walked over to the elevator and stepped in and in a few short minutes he arrived on the CIC (combat information centre). Shepard activated the video link.**

'**You called.' Said Shepard**

'**Yes I did now im going to give you three more dossiers on three of the most perfect combat specialists that we know of.' Said the Illusive man in what seemed as a moderate excited tone.**

'**Now who would that be, if you don't mind me asking?'**

'**They are quite famous you may have heard of them they are currently orbiting the planet Reach. Now to answer your question they are three Spartan super soldiers, but oddly enough they weren't trained from a young age they learned about 27 years ago when they were 25. But before you say they are 10,000 years old but only look about 25 who knows what they are. But anyway one of them is called Jordan he is the most trained and has the most of a reputation as a soldier of good, next is Ben the teams main sniper let's just say Ben can take off a Krogan's head from 674m away and finally Adam the teams medic Adam can fix people who have been stabbed over 36 times and get the ready for the front line plus they all can use a weird kind of biotics called the force.'**

'**So a hell of a team then I'll get looking for them straight away, Joker set a course for the planet Reach.'**

'**Good luck Shepard.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hero's Tale Chapter 2 The leader, The sharpshooter and The medic.**

**Moments after Shepards talk with the Illusive man, his second in commander Miranda Lawson walked pass and asked how Shepard was feeling about ash.**

'**How are you feeling Commander after the argument with Ashley.' Asked Miranda**

'**Im holding up, I just miss her if you don't mind I don't really want to get into It.' replied Shepard**

'**No problems just checking on you see you another time.'**

'**Commander you better get up here quickly.' Said a worried Joker **

'**Im on my way Joker.'**

**Shepard soon arrived up to the bridge of the Normandy.**

'**What's the problem?' Asked Shepard**

'**well we are about to be attack and most probably shot down by covenant cruisers but except that life is doing fine.'**

'**let me talk to them.' Said Shepard **

'**okay commander.'**

'**Attention covenant cruisers we mean no harm just let us pass.' Said Shepard**

**(Over intercom) 'We do not take orders from humans, soldiers prepare to fire main plasma batteries.'**

'**Normandy crew don't be worried this is Captain Jacob Keyes of the pillar of autumn we are coming to assist.' **

'**Open fire.' said the covenant and UNSC forces**

'**Pillar of autumn and Normandy SR2 don't worry we are currently inbound.'**

'**Who was that asked Shepard.'**

'**I don't know myself.' Said the astonished captain**

'**Oh my god Jacob how can you not recognise my voice, well anyway this is capital class cruiser Nightfall engaging all covenant corvettes; firing all batteries. Magnetic propulsion Canons ready...Fire!'**

'**It's about time you three got here now get using those improved MAC canons and give them hell.' Said the happy captain**

'**Excuse me not to be a bit short sighted but who are they captain.'**

'**Well tha...'**

'**I would like to introduce ourselves captain if you wouldn't mind.'**

'**Not at all my friends.'**

'**Thank you and you must be Commander Shepard I've heard about you, anyway I am Spartan-c58 or as everyone knows me Jordan and by the way I wasn't actually a born trained Spartan. Also with me Spartan's, S13 and D35 or better known as Ben and Adam.'**

'**Oh we were actually going to ask you if you would join my team against the collectors in fact all three of you I would like to ask.'**

'**Of course let's just kill these covvies first.'**

'**You may destroy the ships but more will come and I will escape for I am Ripa 'moramee the Arbiter.'**

'**Dammit I will get you one day, trust me you can keep running but never hiding.' Said a determined Jordan**

'**Not this time HaHaHaHa.' Said the Arbiter as he entered a covenant seraph.**

'**Anyway firing final Magnetic rounds.' Said Ben**

'**Yeah runaway fools but we can still shoot your engines.' Said Adam**

'**Thanks for the help autumn send a crew to take the nightfall back were going with Shepard but we will be back every now and again.'**

'**Good luck to you three see you next time.'**

**Finally Shepard had the three super soldiers and they set of to illium for their next adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hero's Tale Chapter 3 Feuds between friends.**

**After the battle over Reach, Shepard set a course for Illum but as he walked towards the elevator he bumped in to Ben and Adam.**

'**Excuse me'. Said a nervous Shepard **

**Ben and Adam noticed something was wrong, they said nothing and they set of to the armoury to find Jordan. They arrived at the armoury only to find Jacob and Kasumi checking over the experimental Arc projector and M920-cain.**

'**Hey have you two seen Jordan? He said was coming to clean his shotgun, so it doesn't jam.' Said Ben**

'**No I have not seen him since this morning.' Said Kasumi**

'**Neither have I.' said Jacob**

'**Oh just to ask have you two been thinking Shepard is a bit on edge?' Said Adam**

'**Yeah he seems it a bit.' Said Jacob**

'**I agree.' Said Ben, Kasumi and Adam**

'**Well thanks anyway we will go find him bye.' Said Adam **

'**Bye guys we will let you know if we see him.' Said Kasumi and Jacob**

**Ben and Adam walked over to the elevator and went down to the crew quarters and as soon as they walked out they heard shouting.**

'**Dammit Shepard you love for Ashley is clouding your judgement, now why are we here at Illum.' Said Garrus**

'**We are here to check on her because she has a bounty on her head I don't want her getting killed or kidnapped she means everything to me'.**

'**Shepard listen she will be fine look we can see the alliance ship leaving and you can see her on the bridge'. Said Jordan**

'**Well now that's over and she is safe'.**

'**God give me strength'. Said the turian**

'**Take that back Garrus'. Said a angry Shepard**

'**No you're risking the whole mission'. Said Garrus**

**Shepard hit Garrus twice in the face and made the turian blackout for a few minutes. When he woke up Shepard was holding a gun to his face. It was a surprise to Garrus never in a million years did he think his oldest friend would threaten to kill him**

'**Whoa put the gun down Shepard'. Said Ben**

'**No he insulted me, and treated the one I love as that she didn't even matter'.**

**All of a sudden a shot fired and Shepard's gun flew out of his hand.**

**Everyone looked to see Jordan with his magnum as a little wisp of smoke raised from the firing hole.**

'**Enough we don't need arguing when we are going up against the collectors'. Said Jordan**

'**He is right, we don't need to be doing all this'. Said Miranda**

**Shepard helped Garrus up and apologised and they shook hands and made friends again.**

'**Shepard how many of your crew trust you now'. Asked Jordan**

' **They all need help so I am going to help them'. Replied Shepard **

'**I trust you but Ben and Adam may need convincing'.**

'**How what do they need?'.**

'**Well Ben lost the one he loved to a covenant assassin when the covenant attacked Reach the first time and he was going to purpose. But the assassin killed her and took her ring also the metal and the stone was made of elemental Zero you could see the wisp's of blue clouds coming out of it, but anyway the assassin said that he will drill the ring open and get the elemental Zero out and become a really powerful biotic. We need to stop him'.**

'**Okay and what does Adam need help with and where the location of the assassin is.'**

'T**he assassin is on Omega and Adams family had an ancient relic that is sacred it was a forerunner healing stone, get that back and he will trust you and by the way the blue suns have it but it's the same planet Zaeed needs to go to.'**

'**Ok next stop omega.' Said Commander Shepard. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hero's Tale Chapter 4 What Happens in the past, should stay in the past.**

**After the augment on the crew quarters everyone was back to normal duties as they were on their way to omega.**

'**Commander we are arriving at omega ETA 35 minutes.'**

'**Okay thanks joker.' Replied the commander**

**Ben, Adam and Jordan were telling stories to the team about their adventures over the ten thousand years that they have been alive. Ben told the crew about when they help the forerunners against the flood but they were overwhelmed and they activated halo. **

**Adam told them about when they fought against the shadow broker but did not end up killing him, he said that they are the only living being that have seen him and are still living.**

**Jordan told them of when he faced Arbiter for the first time, but Jordan seemed to be a bit secretive in some of the stories. Then Ben mentioned the names of their three most hated enemies. Darth Revan, Darth Malak and Darth Bandon, Adam then mentioned that they were all Jordan's former apprentices. Jordan stood and walked away from the crowd.**

'**Are you ok?' asked Tali**

'**Yeah that just reminded me of some old memories of them three' He replied.**

'**Oh im sorry about that' Said the young quarian.**

'**It's ok, it's just they weren't the only three, one more was there. But Revan was the strongest nearly almost as good as me and I taught him nearly everything I knew and he just betrayed me. All three did then they converted the forth and the forth knew a few more secrets and powers than they do but there was one I never taught one that I can only use as a last resort. Also I bet im boring you with my life story aren't I'.**

'**No not at all I find it so interesting and sad.' **

'**Thanks Tali by the way what the rest of your name? you sound familiar.'**

'**My name is Tali'Zorah nar Reyya but I am actually called Tali'Zorah vas neema.'**

'**I remember now your Rael's Daughter' Said Jordan.**

'**Yes I am how do you know my father?'**

'**I helped him with his project on geth mythology.'**

'**Oh that's cool, anyway see you later Jordan'.**

'**Bye Tali.'**

**Jordan returned to the crowd and sat back down, there was so many things rushing through Jordan's head he just said.**

'**Now who wants to know about the time me, Ben and Adam got covered in giant worm spit'. Everyone stated to laugh, as it was good to see Jordan happy again. After the story everyone got back to duty, Ben, Adam and Jordan walked to the elevator.**

'**Im sorry about bringing that up' apologised Adam.**

'**Its fine don't worry about it' replied Jordan.**

'**I know but it is 5 years since we last saw them' said Ben.**

**The trio then took the elevator to the CIC to prep for Omega to find the assassin...Merlock. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hero's Tale Chapter 5 the sharpshooters last shot.**

**As the Normandy arrived at Omega, Ben became more anxious to get off the ship. Shepard, Jordan, Ben and Garrus all went to see Aria after a couple of minutes walk the arrived at Afterlife and went to Aria's office.**

'**Look what we have here the famous Jordan general of the UNSC now am I right' said Aria.**

'**Your right now you know im not here to play games Shepard needs to ask you something' replied Jordan.**

'**I need to know where a man working for the covenant called Merlock is?' asked Shepard.**

'**Ahh Merlock was it, I thought I recognised his mark'.**

'**Yes now where is he' asked Ben in a hurry 'I know what he can do'.**

'**Well you're just in time he has kidnapped a alliance soldier by the name of Ashley Williams. Also Jordan you need to save them because two things, number one he has Dr Catherin Hasley and number 2 he is working with Revan and Bastila'.**

'**Dammit im not losing Revan again, Aria... where are they'.**

'**Docking area 59 I'll give you access'.**

**The four started to leave then Aria said**

'**Jordan go get him, but don't do something you will regret'. She said softly**

**The four took a cab to docking area 59, while they were in the car Jordan contacted Jacob Keyes and asked him to bring the nightfall to Omega ASAP. When they arrived Ben fired his sniper just in front of Merlock face to stop him drilling. Merlock turned to see Ben's furious face staring at him directly.**

'**Merlock!' he shouted**

'**hey look what we have here' he said with a grin on his face.**

**Ben and Shepard ran at Merlock and tried to tackle him, but a Loki mech stunned them. Garrus shot the mech and destroyed it but then was shocked by lightning. Garrus fell to the floor and curled up in pain as the lightning pulsated over his body.**

'**You fool of a turian ha'. Said Revan**

**All of a sudden Revan smashed against a wall and Bastila was force trapped. All of a sudden Revan realised it was Jordan and he got up and tried to choke Jordan. But Jordan resisted against it and picked Revan up and threw him to the floor. Revan then realised Bastila and they two of them shot lightning at Jordan, and it was successfull they knocked him back but it wasn't long before he stood back up. But by the time he stood back up they were already running away.**

'**Not today old friend'. Said Revan**

**Jordan began to run after him but then he realised that Merlock had already started drilling he either lost his one chance of getting him or lose his friends trust. So he had no choice it wasn't a choice revenge isn't worth it, he grab Merlock by the throat and smashed the drilling machine so it didn't hit the ring.**

'**never come back and never kill, steal or kidnap ever again now tell me where is Ashley and Doctor Hasley' said an angry Jordan. **

'I**n the back room please don't kill me' he pleaded.**

'I**m not going to, just leave'.**

**Jordan used the force to unfreeze his companions so Ben could get the ring and Shepard could save Ashley. Garrus and Jordan went and got Dr Hasley. Then Jordan looked up and swore that he would get Revan again. Then they all left Ashley forgiving Shepard so they could be together and Ben trusting Shepard and thanking Jordan to.**

**They all returned to Normandy with new member Ashley who accepted Cerberus so she could be Shepard. Jordan then told Jacob to take nightfall back to Reach and to say sorry for wasting his time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Hero's Tale Chapter 6 Ship life.**

**After Omega Shepard had gain the trust of Ben and only Adam remained but he took a break from fighting the universe. They all did just carrying on with normal ship duties Kasumi and Jacob spent a lot of time together in the armoury. Ben often visited Jack down in her hidey hole on the engine deck.**

**Adam would continue to visit Samara on her side of the ship on the crew quarters. Shepard and Ashley never left each other they really did love each other. Jordan spent some time talking to Tali about his past, she was the first to find out about Bastila being Jordan's forth apprentice and that they had a relationship before Revan converted her to the dark side.**

**Tali was touched on how much Jordan trusted her even though he only worked with her father. Also he would often visit Miranda Lawson Shepards second in command to see how she was doing. No-one really visited her because they all thought she was cold hearted, it really upset her how they thought she was just the illusive mans personal information pet. Jordan didn't see her like that he would often ask about her sister if she knew where she was. Miranda reminded, Jordan of Bastila when they first met. Now Miranda was just lonely Shepard never seemed to care now that he had Ashley again.**

**The Normandy arrived at the citadel where they all went shopping but Jordan asked Ben and Adam if they wanted to go see reach sometime this week.**

'**Of course we can take everyone' said Ben.**

'**Yeah and we can help the planet' replied Jordan.**

'**Yeah we should go I miss Jorge and Emile's arguing' said Adam.**

'**We all do, that was the thing about Reach loads of great people including them two clowns' replied Jordan.**

**The trio chuckled Ben asked Jordan If he was coming to buy some supplies and a drink or two he said he would and the three walked in to the citadel. Not realising that they were being followed by Calo Nord famous bounty hunter. They walked towards Shepard, Ashley, Kasumi, Jack and Miranda they asked what they were looking at, suddenly they noticed that they were looking at a new perfume Shepard just bought for Ashley.**

'**Awww thanks skipper 'said Ashley.**

'**No problem Ash you deserve it 'replied Shepard **

**An advert for the perfume came on the screen of the galactic news then Miranda saw her father's company name and she just drop her credit chit and just went cold. Kasumi was the first to notice then she tapped Ben and Jordan on the shoulder the Ben tapped Adam on the shoulder then Jordan went over and put his arm round her and asked her what the problem was, she didn't answer. Jordan order Ben and Adam to hold her for a minute, Jordan looked and looked then he realised.**

'**Lawson enterprises we aim for perfection, that's Miranda's father' said Jordan.**

'**Right and he tried to make her perfect but now that's his motto aiming for perfection' said Ben.**

**Miranda finally unfroze and tears started to stream, Kasumi went up and hugged her and she stated that she was ok then all of a sudden.**

'**Long time no see Jordan' said Calo nord**

'**Calo!' he said shockingly **

**(Gunfire follows)**


End file.
